


Trysts

by orphan_account



Series: Moonlight Affairs [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Short, the author can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Only after trysts like these were they able to be truthfully at peace.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Moonlight Affairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Trysts

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO it's technically still Kokichi's bday in my country (est) so I gotta get this out before it's not!

It was typically after trysts like these that they could lay in ecstasy-filled silence, demonstrating their attraction towards one another in stagnant silences and idle cuddling. Affectionate touches and gentle strokes of hair only insinuated that the moment couldn’t last forever, that at some point, they’d have to leave the comfort of Saihara’s bed and face the reality of their desolate situation, but for now, they had the option of simply holding each other in silence, basking in the warmth of each others’ bodies. The silence was comforting in a way that silences shouldn’t be, like peace rather than the inevitability of awkward, despair-filled silences the morning after a class trial.

Ouma’s emotions painted a storm on a canvas, a raging chaotic emptiness that clawed desperately, one that screamed at him to leave immediately, to forget about the earlier events and lie, lie, lie, his way out of painful confrontations and the obligation of feelings. A debauched and self-indulgent man like Ouma couldn’t back out of something he enjoyed so easily though, so instead of thinking of the future, or of their current predicament, he let Saihara stroke his hair with a tenderness that shouldn’t be welcome in a school made for tragedy.

Saihara simply laid there, thoughts thrown away as his fingers tangled themselves in Ouma’s unmanageable, slightly long hair. Normally he’d have counteracting thoughts, ones that told him to stay away from someone as attractively dangerous as Ouma. But the rest told him to keep holding him in his arms, trap him in his embrace and let thoughts be another thing lost to the night. That was his only thought as he hugged a dozing Ouma’s lithe body closer to his own, and closed his eyes.

The next morning wouldn’t be so peaceful. Anything could have happened to one of their fellow classmates overnight, and Ouma would leave Saihara’s room before the morning announcement, and he’d wake up with a hollow, aching emptiness. They’d act like nothing happened once again, and Ouma would come over in the night to let it all loop.

But as Saihara found, perplexing thoughts of the next day weren’t pleasant when he could still have this happy moment. Nodding off, he cherished the moment and let himself indulge in the pleasantness of the body beside his own.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? any gooooood? yeah sorry it's another drabble but to be fair I worked on this for like, 15 minutes


End file.
